


Это было словно в порно

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Housewife Dean, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, plot from porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Дин почувствовал себя на съемках порно, когда, открыв дверь сантехнику, увидел там жаркое воплощение своих грез по имени Роман





	Это было словно в порно

**Author's Note:**

> Это стеб! Стеб и даже немного глум, а еще, из-за неимоверного обожания автором Романа Рейнса, это стеб над собой, а еще ЗАШКАЛИВАЮЩЕЕ словесное восхищение Романом. Будьте готовы и не жалуйтесь.

— Это вы вызывали сантехника?  
Дин даже не смог кивнуть, чтобы подтвердить, что да, именно он. Вообще, он вызывал сантехника, а не вот это невозможное существо, собравшее в себя все, что ожидаешь от воплощения сексуальной мечты. Поймите правильно, Дин был весьма разборчивым – теоретически, — потому что живя в почти официальном браке, мог только фантазировать о сексе с горячим парнем. Уильям, стоило отдать ему должное, был хорош собой, воспитан, утончен, богат и забавен. Но при всем этом он был гораздо старше и дома бывал так редко, что Дину иногда казалось, будто Уильям приходит туда только в отпуск. В таких условиях поневоле начнешь придумывать разное…  
Такое.  
Как, например, этот сантехник, которого приняли бы на «Фалкон» без единого отрицательного голоса на кастинге. Дину пришлось на пару секунд зажмуриться, чтобы отвлечься от сексуальной магии, источаемой незнакомцем. Но, когда он открыл глаза, наваждение не исчезло. Наоборот, оно демонстрировало нетерпение от молчания Дина.  
— Да, я, — с невероятным трудом смог ответить тот, все еще не находя в себе сил на что-то большее. Например, подумать головой и пусть наконец сантехника в дом, где на кухне из-за засора, с которым хозяин не смог справиться, начался настоящий потоп.  
— Так, может, я уже могу войти, чтобы помочь вам?  
— Конечно, — спохватился Дин и посторонился, пропуская внутрь эротическую мечту, выглядевшую как… Как мечта. Сложно было подобрать другое сравнение для высоченного, как сам Дин, накачанного (больше, чем сам Дин!) самца с затейливой тату на правой руке, которую совсем не скрывал рабочий комбинезон и футболка с обрезанными рукавами. Дин смотрел ему вслед, облизывая взглядом широкую спину и плечи, удивляясь неряшливому пучку длинных волос, и думал, что в его ванильной жизни домохозяина тоже могут быть свои маленькие радости. Не то, чтоб он всерьез размышлял об измене Уильяму – он честно любил его, — но сейчас годы праведной жизни точно не мешали представлять, как это могло бы быть с…  
«Романом», прочитал Дин на комбинезоне, когда поспешно догнал сантехника и осторожно открыл дверь на кухню, где вода уже на дюйм покрывала дубовый пол. Над светлыми досками вальяжно проплывали картофельные и морковные очистки, сердцевинки яблок и полуизрезанная кожура банана – все то, что Дин утром пытался измельчить диспоузером, но, как это бывает, что-то пошло не так.  
— Вот, — обвел он рукой кухню, обозначая фронт работ.  
Сантехник ничего не сказал, кивнул и, не обращая внимания на полностью вымокшую обувь, направился к раковине, в которой коварно притаился сломавшийся и забивший сток измельчитель.  
— Вы можете подождать снаружи, — предложил Роман. – Незачем вам мокнуть.  
Дин вместо ответа сел на барный стул, поставил ноги на подставку и приготовился наблюдать. Черта с два он двинется с места вместо того, чтобы смотреть на этого красавца, посланного ему судьбой и засором. С такого ракурса этот Роман казался еще шикарнее, даже чуть сплюснутый и, кажется, перебитый нос его не портил. Он выдавал уроженца Гавайев или каких-то подобных островов, а еще – спортсмена-силовика. Дин мог об заклад побиться, что какого-нибудь футболиста.  
Просто все, что он любил, в одном человеке. Дин бессильно продолжал пялиться, не зная, что еще делать. Навык флирта и соблазнения был им утерян еще несколько лет назад, когда Уильям купил этот дом, сделав Дина его полным хозяином. Поэтому он просто смотрел.  
Сантехник, усмехнувшись и покосившись на пристально наблюдавшего за ним хозяина дома с видом «У некоторых паранойя», поставил свой рабочий чемоданчик на стол, наклонился, чтобы открыть дверцу шкафа под мойкой и сразу же, словно кто-то свыше решил исполнить все мечты Дина за сегодня, отпрянул. Вода, хлеставшая из труб так, словно хотела за это «Оскар», окатила его с ног до головы, полностью, совсем, напрочь, безысходно и безнадежно – ровно так, чтобы удивленно смотревшему на это представление Дину и вовсе не оставалось ничего домысливать.  
Как помешанный, он смотрел на облепивший торс и ноги Романа комбинезон, на складку в паху, на то, как облепляла ткань все его тело, несомненно, одно из лучших тел, что Дин вообще когда-то видел.  
Не в зеркале.  
Среди всех остальных, кто не был Дином, Роман выглядел ужасающе прекрасно. Даже мокрым. Особенно мокрым!  
Дин, раскрыв рот, смотрел, как его горячий сантехник, закрываясь левой рукой от хлещущей в лицо струи воды, наклоняется к протекшей трубе, сжимая как оружие гаечный ключ. Дин едва не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, так он болел за Романа, обязанного победить в этой неравной схватке.  
Его надежды оправдались. Едва успокоив стихию, мокрый, соблазнительный и такой жаркий, что от него едва не шел пар, Роман сообщил:  
— У вас не в измельчителе дело. Трубы надо полностью менять. Чуть сильнее напор, застой воздуха или где-то засор – все будет прорывать, хуже, чем сейчас. Это ведь не впервые?  
Дин кивнул. Раньше ему удавалось справляться с небольшими протечками, это было делом пары минут. Но такого глобального кошмара он до сегодняшнего дня не представлял.  
Дин призадумался. Конечно, у них – у Уильяма, точнее, — хватило бы денег на полную замену всего водопровода в квартале и еще на несколько раз, если будет недостаточно круто на их вкус. С другой стороны, показывать этого жеребца мужу было бы крайне неосмотрительно. Мысль о том, чтобы обратиться в другую компанию, где не было такого Романа, он отбросил сразу, как очень глупую.  
Роман, презрев глубокую задумчивость клиента, продолжал возиться под мойкой, прочищая засор и ремонтируя прорыв. Дин же, забыв про свои думы, глупо наблюдал за ним, не видя уже ничего, кроме шикарного тела под мокрой одеждой. Время за этим занятием текло незаметно, как и обещала древняя мудрость. И когда Роман, закончив работу, поднялся, Дин не успел сгруппироваться и вернуть на лицо хотя бы намек на интеллектуальное развитие, так и оставшись сидеть с открытым ртом и сердечками в глазах.  
— Вы подумайте насчет замены труб, — сказал Роман, вырывая Дина из невероятных глубин морального падения и измен, которые тот уже успел себе нафанатазировать.  
— Конечно, — вздохнул он, готовый согласиться со всем, что скажет этот полинезийский бог. Замена труб, покупка нового дома, жаркий секс на столе, волонтерство в Африке – Дин был готов ко всему, что мог предложить Роман. И когда тот попросил полотенце, чтобы вытереться, он не смог отказать.  
Роман словно снимался в «Спасателях Малибу»: медленно и очень порочно промокнул волосы, которые промокли даже в пучке, и встряхнул ими, обдав Дина влажным потоком воздуха, а затем вытер лицо и руки, особенно правую, на которой чернела тату. Но на этом представление закончилось. Надежда Дина, что сантехник разденется и решит высохнуть естественным путем, умерла. Дин, забирая полотенце обратно, с трудом подавил желание зарыться в него лицом и успеть вдохнуть весь запах, что там остался, включая тошнотворный аромат канализации. Романа не портил даже он!  
— Может, вы захотите переодеться? Вы весь мокрый, — в трудом выдавил Дин, а Роман, загадочно и неожиданно серьезно глядя на него, ответил:  
— Думаю, не стоит. У меня в машине есть запасной комплект.  
— Я могу принести, — с готовностью вызвался Дин. Роман, обернувшись и осмотрев кухню, по которой все еще текла вода, согласился.  
— Я пока здесь уберу.  
Что придумал Роман, Дин так и не понял. Возможно, пошел по пути Геракла, чистившего Авгиевы конюшни, но к возвращению хозяина кухня, хоть и была влажной, но осталась без воды, только очистки на паркете напоминали о катастрофе, случившейся утром. Что нисколько не помешало обоим находившимся здесь мужчинам забыть обо всем. Роман споро переодевался, без стеснения сбросив мокрую одежду на пол, а Дин, сжимая между коленей дрожавшие руки, смотрел сначала на его разоблачение, сглатывая голодную слюну при виде совершенства и гармонии, воплощенных в сантехнике, а потом и на одевание, ненавидя каждую нитку в одежде Романа за то, что она скрывала его тело от жадного взгляда.  
Еще никогда, никогдее, чем никогда, Дин не желал быть свободным от всех отношений, чтобы незамедлительно не окунуться в новые. Что-то (скорее всего, зрение и фантазия) подсказывало ему, что Роман был бы хорош в постели.  
И вне постели тоже.  
Но фантазии испарились, едва Роман протянул Дину счет. Это тут же вернуло его обратно на землю, и, выписывая чек, Дин уже начал жалеть, что все хорошее так быстро заканчивается. Будто эта глупая труба не могла прорваться еще в сотне мест сразу!  
Видимо, реклама Романа сработала на все сто, потому что этим же вечером Дин успешно доказал Уильяму, что им срочно и жизненно необходимо всерьез заняться ремонтом.


End file.
